Together
by GranEvol21
Summary: (Non Mafia! AU) "You don't need to be good at something to be happy. Sometimes, what makes people happy is to have someone to rely on and hang out with. That's what makes them great people. Remember it." (80xFem!27) PLease enjoy! :D
"Dame Tsuna!"

Tsuna flinched before slowly craning her head to the person who called her. "Y-yes?" she stuttered, trying to avoid the person's gaze.

It was her senpai in volleyball, not the captain but still a senpai of whom she should respect. The taller female glared at her before sneering, "Don't even bother coming to practice. You're horrible at the sport anyways."

Dame Tsuna could only nod at her in both fear and shame.

Huffing, her senpai quickly walked away with her chin held high. Tsuna could only stare at the floor. "That was the sixth club..." she mumbled to herself, trying to stop the tears. And she was very glad that there were no students roaming in the hallways.

She was also glad that the prefect was on a holiday (where his uncle from China arrived and his family told him to come home after school was over. His mom is scarier than him! Darn that baby uncle of his! He needed to protect the peace, darn it!)

When she decided to recompose herself, she saw Yamamoto, the school's baseball star, up ahead. And he was looking at her.

' _Did he see that?_ ' she thought. ' _Who am I kidding? I'm Dame-Tsuna. No one will help me..._ '

And she ran away.

.

.

.

She didn't hear Yamamoto calling out to her.

* * *

"W-wait! Sawada-chan!"

Yamamoto sighed. It was no use. The girl is probably hurt and perhaps he's hurt her even more by making her think he saw the whole ordeal. Well, he did quite see everything that happened.

He was just passing by, remembering that he left his notebook in the classroom when he saw Sawada, the school's infamous 'Dame-Tsuna', being cornered by her senpai.

"You're horrible at sports anyways," he heard her senpai said.

And that got him on his nerves. No one is supposed to say that. You're supposed to motivate them. Give them a challenge to work on. And then, they'll improve. That's how he got good at baseball. (Nah, he's a natural. But nobody tells him that... yet.)

So, when the senpai passed by him, he gave her his most disappointed look. And she just scoffed and shoved his shoulder before walking away, her chin still held high.

Then, he went back to seeing if Sawada-chan was okay. They locked eyes. She wasn't. And then, she ran away.

And now, Yamamoto sighed to himself. He ran a hand through his hair. ' _Don't just stand here!_ ' Yamamoto told himself. ' _Go to her before she leaves the school!_ '

Yamamoto laughed. "Brain! You're the best!" he said.

' _No problem! Use me anytime, Takeshi! Haha!_ '

And he ran after her...

* * *

He ran all over the school. Everywhere! The baseball field, the restrooms, the classrooms... The Disciplinary Committee's Office... Everywhere!

But he couldn't find her!

But he didn't want to give up. Not just yet. He's gotta tell her that she's gotta be good at something. That she can do anthing if she puts her mind into it. Anything encouraging.

But no. He couldn't find her. Not at all.

When it was finally dark. The DC told him to go home and stop loitering around the school. And he did. He went home thinking about something he wasn't able to stop.

"Oh, Takeshi! Why are you home late?! I thought that there wasn't any practice," his dad greeted his son. He was situated at the counter, sharpening his knives with ease even without looking at what he was doing.

Takeshi only gave his old man a small smile. "Sorry dad, I was... busy finding someone," he said.

Realizing that Takeshi called him 'dad' instead of 'old man' screams ' _depression_.' And looking deep into his son's eyes, he knew that his son wasn't able to find this person. "Why were you looking for him or her, if I may ask?"

Takeshi sat down in front of his dad and laid his bag on the floor. He laid his elbows on the table and kept his eyes on the table. Thankfully, not a lot of people was at the shop today so he and his dad were alone. "She's Sawada-chan. Everyone calls her Dame Tsuna," he said. "Her senpai in volleyball told her to not come to practice. She told her that she's horrible at the sport. Then, when she saw me, she ran away. I wanted to go and help her find something she's good at to be happy."

Tsuyoshi stayed silent momentarily before sighing. He didn't even realize he stopped sharpening his knives. "Takeshi, look at me."

Takeshi looked up. Tsuyoshi gave his son a gentle smile before clasping a hand at his son's shoulder. "Let me give you some advice," he said. "You don't need to be good at something to be happy. Sometimes, what makes people happy is to have someone to rely on and hang out with. That's what makes them great people." Then, he bonked his son's head. "Remember it."

"But daaaaad!" Takeshi whined. "This isn't even connected to the problem I'm telling you about!"

His dad only scoffed. "You'll know what I mean. One day..."

* * *

Tsuyoshi didn't expect that one day to be the day his son tried to jump off the roof. Just yesterday, his son got his arm damaged because of practicing too much. It would heal and he would be playing baseball in no time. If the team loses then that means that they weren't training as hard as his son. Their loss.

But it wasn't that way to Takeshi. His son loved baseball. It was his life. Heck, his son even believed that baseball gods were real.

Thankfully, someone talked sense into his son. And saved him from falling. He was going to give that person a biiig discount. Free sushi if that person managed to become his son's friend.

That's why, Tsuyoshi was standing at the door. He sees his son coming. Once this door opens-

"Old man!"

 **ONE PUUUUUUUNCH!**

His son fell to the ground and Tsuyoshi growled, "Now times that pain up to a hundred and then you'll understand the pain and agony of this old man!"

Takeshi slowly sat down, his legs crossed and a hand at his face. "Sorry... dad..." he said.

Tsuyoshi bent down. He ruffled his son's hair and then hugged him. "I'm just glad that you're back," alive.

Takeshi smiled and hugged him back. "Yeah," he said, totally agreeing. "I was being an idiot. I'm sorry," he said through sobs.

And the father and son stayed like that for a few minutes before laughing and eating some sushi as comfort food.

* * *

Yamamoto never really thought that the person he wasn't able to catch caught him instead. He lost baseball. And that's how he lost his life.

He was wrong.

Sawada-chan. Dame-Tsuna. That girl who wasn't good at anything stopped him, someone who was really good at something. A passionate person in a sport.

" **DON'T JUUUUUMP!** " she yelled, all the way from the entrance of the rooftop. "Yamamoto-kun! Don't Jump!"

His classmates were looking at her in disgust. Heck, even his teammates were there too joining in the discrimination.

 _"Dame-Tsuna?! Oh, gods,_ she's gonna kill him _."_

 _"If Takeshi jumps, we'll never win any game!_ Stay out of it, Dame-Tsuna! _"_

 _"You're not good at anything! Get out of here!_ You're not needed! _"_

But Yamamoto heard none of these insults. His arm was broken. He feared that it might not heal well. And thus, concluding that he doesn't have a life.

"You're different from me!" Tsuna yelled, walking up to him and trying her best to ignore everyone else on the roof. "You're passionate and ambitious and you always do your best to please your teammates-"

He smiled bitterly at this and cut her off. "But now, I'm not good at anything anymore. The baseball gods have foresaken me. I am now something to be thrown away." He chuckled, but not happily. "You're Dame-Tsuna, right? Even you would think of ending it all, right?"

"I-I wouldn't-" Tsuna stuttered.

But Yamamoto cut in again with a sigh. "So even Dame-Tsuna is pitying me. I guess-"

"S-stop cutting me off and hear me out!" she yelled.

Yamamoto was quiet.

"I don't care if you can't play baseball anymore," she said. And the students behind her were in an uproar. None of the two were listening anyways. "I've always admired you!" she said. "I've always admired the Yamamoto-kun who would try hard even if he wasn't good at it. Who would do his best to help a friend! And I'm pretty sure that all of the others admired you too.

"But, Yamamoto-kun," Tsuna pulled in a deep breath, "If you can't play baseball anymore, if we can't admire Yamamoto-kun the School's Baseball Star anymore, then I'll admire you as Yamamoto-kun, the person who kept on smiling and helping others. I admire you."

At the end of the last word, Tsuna realized that the roof became quiet. Everyone has.

And she lost all of her confidence. "I-I'm Dame-Tsuna and I'm not good at anything. But when I look at Yamamoto-kun, I know that I would be good at something... someday..."

It all became quiet. And then, Yamamoto-kun turned around.

Dame-Tsuna and he locked eyes with each other.

Sawada-chan was okay. And Yamamoto-kun felt like he was okay too.

And before he knew it, he climbed back to the safe part of the roof.

 _"D-Dame-Tsuna_ saved _him!?"_

 _"No way!"_

But before Yamamoto-kun could go and say a word to her, she had already rushed off.

' _Oh no! Takeshi! Now that you're listening to me, go after her! Hurry!_ '

And Yamamoto-kun ran off after Sawada-chan- Dame-Tsuna- no. Tsuna.

"Wait! Tsuna!" he yelled. But Tsuna didn't stop.

She kept on running down the stairs.

He cursed the heavens on why she was so fast.

But then, Tsuna tripped on the last step and fell forward, rolling until crashing into the wall. "Tsuna!" He went to her side to check on her. He winced. A bruise was forming on her elbow. "C'mon, let's go to the infirmary," he said as gently as he could.

She was trembling when he was helping her up. And, Kami-sama, she was crying.

"I-it's okay..." she tried saying through her sobs. "I'm okay..."

Yamamoto-kun put his good arm on her shoulder. "I'm okay too," he said. "And I'm going to make sure you make it to the infirmary."

Tsuna shook her head, sniffing and trying to stop crying. "I-I'm use-used to i-it," she said, hiccuping her tears.

But she wouldn't stop crying. And then, Yamamoto-kun did what the last thing he could do was, he hugged her. And she sobbed onto him more.

He rubbed her back soothingly with his good arm and did his best to calm her down. "It's okay," he would whisper to her repeatedly. "It's okay, I'm here."

Students from above decided to leave them be and head back to their classrooms. The school prefect, well, he doesn't do well with crying female herbivores and told Yamamoto-kun (through the use of glaring) to make sure she stops in time before he gets bitten to death.

"I-I'm okay now," she said, doing her best to smile, sniffing and wiping of the alst of her tears. Yamamoto-kun only smiled gently. "I should still bring you to the infirmary," he said.

Tsuna laughed.

And once they reached there, Tsuna gave a silent thanks. "Thank you for being there, Yamamoto-kun," she said, feeling embarrassed and ears turning pink.

Yamamoto-kun's ears were pink too. "Th-thank you for being there too," he said to her with a wide grin.

After giving a sigh of relief, Tsuna said, "I'm glad."

Yamamoto-kun was about to say something too when he was cut off, "Even if I'm not good at anything, I'm glad that I was able to be there for you too, Yamamoto-kun..."

She looked away. "It... makes me... happy..." she said.

And before Yamamoto-kun could process everything, Tsuna already ran inside.

Then, feeling even happier, he waited outside until Tsuna was done bandaging up. "It's just a sprain..." Tsuna would say.

And yamamoto-kun would laugh. "At least I know that you're okay now! Hey! Let me escort you home!"

"E-eh?! It's really-"

"What are you waiting for?! Let's go! Haha!"

Tsuna really had no say in this when Yamamoto-kun already started walking. And somehow, he even has their bags with him. Tsuna shrugged. It's not like it mattered anyways.

And Tsuna was safely brought home.

' _You don't really need to be good at something to be happy... huh?_ ' his brain thought as Takeshi stared happily at the ceiling. ' _We should invite her to hang out with us tomorrow, since there's no practice for you._ '

Takeshi shrugged. "She would love to taste old man's sushi, right?"

His brain laughed. ' _You should try making it yourself!_ '

Takeshi laughed. " _I might even create a sushi recipe of my own! Haha!_ "

And Yamamoto Takeshi lay on his bed, thinking about Tsuna and what they should do tomorrow... _together..._

* * *

"And that, kids, is how I fell in love with your mother!" Takeshi said, grinning widely from ear to ear.

His thirteen year-old daughter giggled. "So, your brain was playing match-maker, daddy?" she asked.

"Your brain is amazing, dad!" his nine year-old son said in wonder.

Tsuna giggled as she brought her son to her lap. "Tou-chan could be very smart when he needs to."

Gokudera, the kids godfather and best friend of the family, rolled his eyes. "It was his brain they were complementing, not the baseball-freak in general," he said. Then, he patted the young girl's head, "Besides, if it wasn't for Tsuna-sama, this idiot wouldn't understand the meaning of life!"

"You're just jealous dad married mommy, uncle Hayato," the thirteen year-old said.

"N-no I'm not! If Tsuna-sama's happy, I'm happy!" Gokudera said, his face turning red.

"Pfft! Uncle Hayato's in denial! Haha!" the nine year-old boy said.

"Why you..."

Takeshi chuckled as he walked over to his wife. And the both of them pecked each other on the lips. "I love you," he told her.

Tsuna hugged him back before looking dreamily into his eyes, "I love you too..."

"Ewwww..." the two children said, looking at their parents blankly.

Gokudera was slightly seething.

Tsuna and Yamamoto-kun laughed.

And the rest of the day went on peacefully, the whole family together... happily.

* * *

Tsuyoshi sighed.

"TAKESHI! WHEN ARE YOU VISITING?! I MISS YOU SOOOOOON!"

"Tsuyoshi-san! They visited yesterday!"

"I don't care! I want to see my family! Poor Takeshi must be lonely without his old man around."

"You're the lonely one..."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing... s-sir..."

* * *

 **A/N:** Buwahahahah!  I finally wrote something! Haha! I feel alive! Haha!

And, do you guys get the pun? Do you? Do you? **:D** Kufufufufu~~ That was the main idea of the story after all! _Buwahahahahaha-_ ***cough* *cough*** _Hahahahaah!_

I hope you guys enjoyed the story! **:D**


End file.
